In flagrante delicto
by Luchia-dono
Summary: Él la deseaba. Ella también a él. Un inesperado incidente los había dejado en la más tentadora de las situaciones. Solos, sin interrumpiciones, con su deseo mutuo flotando en el ambiente. ¿Qué podría estropear tan delicioso momento?


¡Hola!

Después de mucho debatirme he decidido colgar este oneshot, el cual escribí hace tiempo para el concurso "Pillados" del Fc SasuHina de NU. Me he decidido porque quisiera comprobar qué opináis acerca de mis "capacidades" para escribir una historia _picante_. Agradecería por tan que me dejéis comentarios dando vuestra sincera opinión porque, dependiendo de ella, puede que me decida a cambiar el rating de otro de mis fics para darle un toque más adulto cuando avance un poquito la historia.

Debo advertir sin embargo, que no suelo escribir lemons ni nada "subido de tono" porque creo sinceramente que no se me da bien. Por ello espero vuestras opiniones (mientras no sean groseras, no me importa que no os guste). Quisiera conocer de verdad lo que penáis para mejorar en un futuro n.n

En relación con la historia, para que no os desubiquéis y os confundáis como si fuera un AU... Se ubica después de la Guerra (manga) y se supone que salen victoriosos y Sasuke regresa a la aldea y "todos contentos".

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Voy a matarlo. Sí, sin duda que voy a matarlo.

Por culpa de ese maldito idiota a estas alturas ya seré el hazmerreír de la aldea. El eco de todos los cotilleos, el foco de todas las miradas. No entiendo cómo voy a poder soportar todo lo que me está por venir. ¡Maldito imbécil! Esta vez le voy a enseñar cómo mantener la boca cerrada, le quitaré todas las ganas de hablar de mí... al menos durante una buena temporada, porque tiene tan pocas luces que volverá a meter la pata más tarde o más temprano. Pero al menos haré que esté tranquilito durante una buena temporada.

Todo esto me pasa por querer hacer de buen samaritano. ¿¡Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido e impulsivo!? Definitivamente, esta es la última vez que me lanzo a ayudar a alguien de esa manera. A la próxima que se anden con más cuidado. Yo me desentiendo de todo. No me pienso arriesgar a que ocurra nuevamente lo mismo.

_Dos días antes, durante el festival de verano..._

Paseaba por la calle, ajeno al ambiente festivo y a las estruendosas risas de los aldeanos. No estaba seguro del por qué había decidido salir, pero lo hice a pesar de mi falta de ganas. Todo a mi alrededor era risas y regocijo, no había rastro del dolor dejado por una guerra terminada apenas un año atrás. Suspiré por enésima vez aquella tarde. No me apetecía recordar todo lo que pasó entonces. Había vuelto al que fue alguna vez mi hogar, a pesar de que todo había cambiado desde mi partida. Incluida la actitud de la gente hacia mi persona. Aunque eso no me importaba demasiado, la verdad sea dicha. Sin embargo, a veces resultaba irritante el ver a todos constantemente cuchicheando y evitando mi mirada. Sacudí imperceptiblemente la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar todos esos pensamientos. Nada de eso era de mi incumbencia así que, ¿por qué insistía mi cerebro en seguir con ello continuamente?

Volví a suspirar. Estaba hartándome de tanta alegría, la cual no compartía. Ya me estaba dando la media vuelta, completamente decidido a irme a mi casa, cuando una voz gritó mi nombre con fuerza, destacando sobre todo el ruido del lugar. Contuve una mueca de desagrado, pues era el pesado de Naruto. Giré la cabeza en dirección del sonido de su voz y allí estaba él, junto a Sakura y Sai. Me saludaba con la mano eufóricamente.

-¡Eh, Sasuke! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Vamos ven!- me gritaba sin dejar de saludar.

Estuve meditando seriamente en darme la vuelta e irme sin hacerle ningún caso pero, por alguna extraña razón, me encontré con que iba caminando hacia ellos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Estaba serio, sin ganas de nada y mucho menos de estar con alguien, en especial Naruto. Pero fui. Al llegar hasta el puesto donde ellos se encontraban, Naruto estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, obviamente complacido por el hecho de que hubiese acudido a su llamada. Sakura me sonrió ligeramente y Sai me dirigió una de sus particulares sonrisas. Yo ni me inmuté, mantuve mi expresión seria e incliné ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo. Los tres iban vestidos con los kimonos típicos del festival de verano. Naruto llevaba un kimono de color naranja claro con un sencillo obi también de color naranja, solo que más oscuro; en la espalda llevaba grabado su símbolo del clan Uzumaki; calzaba unas sencillas sandalias de verano, no tenía calcetines. Sai también vestía con un kimono sencillo, de color azul oscuro, casi negro, y con un obi de un negro tan profundo como sus ojos; al igual que Naruto no llevaba calcetines y calzaba las mismas sandalias que él. Finalmente, Sakura llevaba un kimono femenino mucho más elaborado. Se podría decir que estaba guapa. El kimono le llegaba hasta los tobillos, era de color rosa pálido; tenía estampado unos dibujos de flores y pétalos de cerezo, también de color rosa pero más fuerte; el obi le daba un toque de contraste por su color rojo intenso, éste estaba anudado a su espalda con un intricado lazo que tomaba la forma de la flor del cerezo; en sus pies llevaba los típicos tabi (calcetines japoneses con el dedo gordo separado) de color blanco y unas geta (sandalias de madera japonesas).

Yo, por el contrario, iba vestido como siempre. Con ropa que usaba a diario. Llevaba un pantalón negro y largo, una camisa del mismo color con el símbolo de los Uchiha a la espalda y unas sencillas sandalias ninja negras. A decir verdad, destacaba mucho entre toda esa gente, ya que muy pocos éramos los que no llevábamos kimono. Aunque, siendo sinceros, no vi a nadie más que fuese con ropa de diario.

-Oye Sasuke-baka, ¿cómo es que no llevas puesto el kimono?- me preguntó Naruto nada más llegué a su lado.

-No me apetecía.- contesté simplemente.

-¡Menudo muermo eres!- gritó él- Se supone que el festival de...

-¡Calla baka!- le gritó Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza, interrumpiendo así lo que me fuera a contestar- Aquí cada uno de viste como quiere. No hay ninguna norma que nos obligue a vestirnos de una determinada manera.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué daño Sakura-chan!- se quejó- Solo quería decirle que...

-¿Es que quieres recibir otro?- le preguntó alzando el puño amenazadoramente, Naruto negó vigorosamente con la cabeza- Pues entonces estate calladito.

-Sin embargo,- interrumpió Sai, hablando por primera vez desde que llegué- creo que lo que Naruto-kun quería destacar, era el simple hecho de que es algo típico que la gente se vista con sus kimonos de verano durante el festival.

-Gracias por la aclaración Sai, pero eso no significa que haya que ponerse el kimono obligatoriamente.- le contestó Sakura con una mirada asesina.

-Yo no he dicho lo contrario.- le dijo Sai con voz calmada y su típica sonrisa.

-Me parece muy curioso- intervine- que os pongáis a discutir sobre algo tan estúpido como la ropa que llevo.- miré directamente a Sakura, con seriedad. Ella se tensó- No necesito que nadie salga en mi defensa, y mucho menos por algo tan tonto.

Sakura agachó la cabeza, avergonzada y con expresión triste. Eso no me hizo sentirme mal, a pesar de saber no debería tratarla de ese modo. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que no soporto que la gente haga cosas como esa. Desde que terminó la guerra, e incluso durante la misma, pude percibir un cambio en la actitud de Sakura hacia mi persona, así como hacia Naruto. No sabía si todavía estaba encaprichada conmigo, ni me importaba. Aún así, a veces solía actuar como antes de que me fuera de la aldea. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que lo hacía, era cierto, pero cuando salía con una como las de minutos antes... volvía a hacerme recordar a aquella época en la que no soportaba estar con ella más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Naruto, como era costumbre, se enfadó al ver cómo la trataba.

-Eres un idiota Sasuke.- me dijo- No lo ha dicho para defenderte, ni nada por el estilo. Ha hablado en general, sin mencionarte siquiera.

-Pues eso no es lo que parecía.- dije suspirando. No me apetecía discutir así que en seguida dije- No vamos a seguir con el temita, no tiene la menor importancia.

-Sí que la...- empezó a decir Naruto.

-Déjalo Naruto.- intervino con voz suave Sakura, le sonrió con dulzura- Es verdad que no tiene importancia. ¿Por qué no disfrutamos del festival?

-Bueno... está bien. Si eso te hace feliz, Sakura-chan, ¡disfrutaremos a tope del festival!- gritó Naruto, animado de nuevo.

-¿Vienes con nosotros Sasuke-kun?- me preguntó Sakura.

Los tres me miraron interrogantes. En ese momento, volvió a mí la enorme tentación de darme la vuelta y marcharme a casa. Sin embargo, pensé que sería mejor quedarme un rato para que en los días siguientes Naruto no me molestara con el tema del festival. Así que, con muchas reticencias, me encontré metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos y avanzando junto a ellos entre los puestos. Naruto y Sakura iban al inicio del grupo, los dos charlaban animadamente; Sai, que estaba un paso tras ellos, intervenía en la conversación de vez en cuando. Yo, por otro lado, iba un par de pasos más atrás sin decir una sola palabra. Todo a nuestro alrededor era bullicio y regocijo. Los niños corrían entre los puestos de juguetes y golosinas; las chicas intentaban convencer a algún amigo o conocido para que ganara para ellas un peluche en los puestos de juegos; y los chicos fardaban de las puntuaciones obtenidas en dichos puestos con sus amigos. "Lo típico de todos los años.", pensé mientras los observaba. Nada cambiaba, siempre era igual. Un festival como otro cualquiera. Sakura se paró de repente, mirando con atención hacia la derecha. Parecía sorprendida. Los tres la imitamos y seguimos su mirada. A pocos metros de nosotros se encontraban los integrantes del Equipo 8. Kiba iba sentado sobre Akamaru, llevaba un kimono de color marrón claro y sandalias de madera, se había remangado las mangas del kimono hasta los hombros. Shino llevaba un kimono de color gris oscuro, de mangas cortas hasta el codo, a pesar de su atuendo tradicional no se había quitado las gafas de sol que siempre llevaba. Pero no fue en ellos en quienes me fijé, sino en su compañera. Hinata Hyuga.

Me quedé sin aliento.

Llevaba un kimono de color azul claro, con imágenes de copos de nieve en azul celeste; su obi era de color azul marino y estaba anudado de la forma tradicional; tenía un abanico blanco en la mano con el símbolo del clan Hyuga; llevaba el pelo suelto pero con unas cintas azules a los lados a modo de adorno. Reconozco que no me fijo en la gente, en especial las mujeres, pero hacía ya un tiempo, desde que retornara a la aldea, que me fijé en el cambio de esa chica tímida que iba conmigo a la academia. No solo al cambio físico, sino también en su carácter. Si bien era cierto que seguía siendo la misma chica tímida de antaño, parecía haber ganado algo de confianza y valor. A pesar de todo, yo sentía en ella un potencial que no era aprovechado. Una lástima la verdad. De quererlo, estaba convencido de que sería tres veces mejor de lo que era actualmente. Tal vez incluso más. Sin embargo, en ese momento no era en su actitud en lo que me fijaba sino en su apariencia. Aunque resultase difícil de creer que Sasuke Uchiha se fijara en una mujer, así era. Después de todo, uno no es de piedra y tiene ojos por algo. Al principio, al volver a verla después de tantos años, me quedé estudiándola sin ser de todo consciente del por qué. Después de un tiempo, me di cuenta de que sencillamente era porque me resultó atractiva a primera vista. Sí, es cierto. Tenía ciertos rasgos que llamaron mi atención desde que volví. Para empezar estaba su larga melena. Siempre me habían gustado las mujeres que tenían el pelo largo. Después estaba el hecho de que no me andaba persiguiendo ni atosigando constantemente como muchas otras mujeres, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en la academia. Ese era un importante punto a favor. Y finalmente estaba el hecho de que no era ni gritona, impulsiva y una de esas charlatanas que acaparan toda la conversación. Más bien todo lo contrario. Era tranquila, hablaba con un tono suave (a veces quizás demasiado) y escuchaba antes de hablar. Ese era otro gran punto a su favor.

Lo único malo que le veía era ese problema de actitud suyo. Bueno eran tres puntos a favor y uno en contra, no estaba mal. Para mí, su problema yacía en que era demasiado blanda y eso influía en su falta de confianza, lo que le llevaba a no dar todo lo que era capaz para ser una mejor ninja. A mí me parecía un problema obvio. No había hablado demasiado con ella desde que volví, tan solo unas pocas ocasiones en la casa del té, pero en seguida supe cuál era su fallo y qué le impedía avanzar. La cosa era que ella misma debía darse cuenta de ello. Casi me parecía un milagro que hubiese alcanzado el grado de chuunin. Pero en fin... así estaban las cosas. Quizás la chica tan solo necesitase un pequeño empujoncito.

Pero volviendo al hilo, Naruto agitó las manos vigorosamente nada más verlos. Ellos se giraron en redondo para mirarlo. Kiba agitó las manos con energía mientras que Akamaru ladraba contento, Shino alzó una mano a modo de saludo y Hinata se sonrojó levemente y sonrió un poco. Comenzamos a acercarnos. Yo no quitaba la vista de encima a Hinata, si bien mi expresión no diera muestras de ello. Cuando nos cruzamos Naruto se puso los brazos tras la cabeza y sonrió abiertamente.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal estáis?- les preguntó.

-¡Genial!- respondió Kiba entusiasmado, Akamaru ladró como si confirmara el estado de ánimo de su dueño- Está siendo un festival genial.

-En verdad está siendo un festival animado.- comentó Shino con voz neutra.

-Pues viéndote a ti no lo parece...- contestó Naruto haciendo un puchero.

-Lo estoy pasando estupendamente.- respondió el Aburame sin cambiar en nada su expresión.

-¡Pues a ver si lo demuestras un poco! ¡Al menos deberías sonreír!- gritó Naruto. Ya estaba empezando, como siempre, a actuar como un crío.

Mientras él seguía "discutiendo" con Shino sobre su actitud, Sakura se metió de por medio intentando que Naruto dejara el tema. Al final se metió de lleno hasta Kiba. Se montó allí una... no sé si se le puede llamar discusión, porque más bien parecía un toma y daca en el que el tema principal se me escapaba. No entendía a qué venía esa disputa de críos. Si hasta Sai empezó a intervenir... Meneé la cabeza ante su actitud, aunque debo reconocer que resultaba entretenido y, hasta cierto punto, divertido verlos "discutir". No había mal humor en sus gritos, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Actitud de broma y compañerismo. Por unos instantes me pareció sentir que no había habido ni guerras ni dolor, ni nada por el estilo. Era como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. Me quedé quieto observando esa chistosa y animada escena. Tan centrado estaba que no me di cuenta de que alguien, tímidamente, se puso a mi lado. Al percatarme de su presencia, giré la cabeza y la miré. Hinata se sorprendió un poco de que reparara en ella y se puso colorada. Bajó la cabeza en seguida, avergonzada.

-Pa-parece q-que se divierten m-mucho, ¿no?- me dijo transcurridos unos minutos de silencio.

-Eso parece.

-Perdona m-mi intromisión Sasuke-kun pe-pero, ¿p-por qué no te p-pusiste el kimono?- estaba mirándome de soslayo, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Yo me quedé callado- Lo s-siento. N-no debí entrometerme. Siento ha-haberte m-molestado...- dijo rápidamente, bajando rápidamente la mirada.

-Hmp. No creo haber dicho que lo hicieras.- ella alzó la mirada, sorprendida- No me he puesto el kimono porque no me apetecía. No hay mayor misterio que ese.

-C-comprendo.

Esa era otra cosa a favor de esa chica. No insistía en preguntar, no presionaba en ningún momento. Si decidías contárselo, te escuchaba con atención y sin interrumpirte. Pero si no lo hacías, no insistía y dejaba el tema como estaba. Vale, ya eran cuatro puntos a su favor. La observé con atención. Le sentaba muy bien ese kimono, realzaba su figura. A decir verdad siempre vestía de una manera muy discreta (demasiado para mi gusto), ocultando su figura, cuando lo normal sería que hiciera todo lo contrario. Bien, dos puntos en contra.

-¿T-te lo es-estás pasando b-bien, Sasuke-kun?- me preguntó Hinata de repente.

-Hmp. Como en otro festival cualquiera.

-Es u-una pena q-que pienses así.- me dijo. La miré con fijeza- Perdona, he v-vuelto a decir lo que n-no debía...

-Puedes decir lo que quieras. Nadie te lo va a impedir.- solté un suspiro.

-Es que n-no me gu-gusta meterme d-dónde no me llaman.

-Pues pareces ser la única.- suspiré de nuevo.

Hinata me miró un momento, en silencio. Parecía estar intentando descifrar algo en mi expresión, o mi rostro o puede que simplemente en mí. En seguida bajó la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzada por "haber osado" mirarme de forma tan directa. Se quedó callada, yo hice lo mismo. Dirigí de nuevo mi atención a nuestros compañeros, que seguían enfrascados en su disputa todavía. No parecía que nos prestaran la más mínima atención. Notaba cómo, de vez en cuando, Hinata me miraba de reojo. Parecía indecisa. Puso su puño derecho sobre el pecho. Me había dado cuenta de que siempre hacía lo mismo cuando intentaba sacar fuerzas para hacer o decir algo que le resultaba duro. "Extraña manía.", pensé.

-Es u-una pena que n-no a-aprecies todo e-esto.- su voz era suave, apenas un susurro. La miré directamente pero ella seguía cabizbaja- Necesitas d-dejar de la-lado tu dolor... S-solo de ese modo l-logarás a-al fin s-ser feliz. Si si-sigues c-con esa actitud, solo con-conseguirás q-que los que te a-aprecian se acaben a-alejando de t-ti. N-no quiero da-darte l-lecciones, p-pero me preocupas. P-podrías perder lo más precioso q-que t-tienes a-ahora mismo. Y e-eso sería propio de a-alguien muy e-estúpido...

Después de soltarme todo eso, se quedó completamente callada y noté que estaba más sonrojada que antes si cabe. Yo no le contesté, estaba demasiado alucinado como para hacerlo. Se había atrevido a sermonearme, ¿a mí? Y decía que no pretendía darme lecciones... sí claro. Además que tenía el descaro de insinuar que era un estúpido. ¡Hacía falta valor! Me debatía entre insultarla y dejarla en su sitio, decirle simplemente que se metiera sus impresiones por donde le cupieran y entre la creciente admiración que sentí al notar esa osadía de decirme lo que pensaba de mí a la cara, sin medias tintas. No como otros que cuchichean a la espalda pero que no tienen el valor suficiente para hacerlo de frente.

-Hmp.- musité.

Ese sonido fue lo único que emití. Pensé que el quedarme callado sería la mejor opción. Tenía serias dudas de lo que saldría de mis labios en caso de contestarle. Ella me miró de reojo, noté su sorpresa al no criticarla ni insultarla por lo que acababa de decirme. Yo no la miré y dirigí de nuevo mi atención a nuestros compañeros. "¿Cómo es posible que sigan con lo mismo tras diez minutos de disputa?", me pregunté al volver a prestar atención a lo que estaban diciendo. En definitiva no tenían caso, ninguno de ellos. Sin excepciones.

De repente, en medio de todos los murmullos de regocijo, se escuchó un extraño sonido seguido de un fuerte grito. Todo se quedó en silencio y todos los asistentes al festival nos quedamos mirando en la dirección de la que provenía dicho grito. Venía de calle arriba aunque no veíamos nada desde allí abajo. De pronto de oyó un "¡Apártense!" y, acto seguido, se vio en al inicio de la cuesta un carro de madera con ruedas, de esos que venden golosinas a los niños. El carro empezó a rodar cuesta abajo y todo el mundo gritaba apartándose de su paso, para evitar ser atropellados. A medida que el carro bajaba, iba adquiriendo velocidad lo cual, no me cabía duda, acabaría provocando que el golpe que se diera fuera a ser enorme. Cuando el carro llegó al final de cuesta, casi todo el mundo se había apartado. Pero, entre la multitud de gente, se encontraba una niña de unos seis años con su kimono naranja y amarillo y su muñeca en la mano. Gritaba llamando a su madre. El carro se acercaba a gran velocidad hasta ella. Al verlo, la niña se quedó paralizada por el miedo. Mis compañeros empezaron a correr hasta ella, así como Hinata y yo mismo, pero el kimono no les daba mucha libertad de movimientos.

-¡Que alguien la salve!- gritó Hinata, desesperada y con unas lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

No necesité oír más. Como era el único que no llevaba kimono, corrí todo lo rápido que era capaz para llegar hasta la niña. La cogí en mis brazos y la aparté un segundo antes de que el carro pasara justo por donde estaba, pero no fui lo bastante veloz en apartarme. Me di un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza con una de las ruedas del carro. Rodé y me dejé caer de espaldas, tenía a la niña fuertemente protegida entre mis brazos. Lo último que recuerdo antes de perder la consciencia, fue el ver a Hinata acercarse a mí con expresión preocupada mientras que Sai se llevaba a la niña. Después todo oscureció.

_Ayer, al atardecer..._

Poco a poco comencé a recobrar la consciencia. De lo primero que fui consciente fue del terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza e hice una mueca. Aún con los ojos cerrados, me incorporé para apoyarme sobre el cabecero de la cama en la que me encontraba. Lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos. Miré cuidadosamente a mi alrededor, no tenía la más remota idea de dónde me encontraba. Me sentía desorientado y eso me cabreó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía perdido o inseguro, y eso me hacía sentir de muy mal humor. Giré la cabeza hacia la derecha, ahí había una ventana con dos cortinas blancas y rosas que se movían levemente, debido a que la ventana estaba ligeramente abierta para dejar entrar la fresca brisa. Por el color del cielo, pude deducir que estaba anocheciendo. Se acercaba el crepúsculo. De pronto, empecé a sentir algo de frío. Me miré el torso... ¡no tenía camisa! Alcé las sábanas que me cubrían con rapidez. Me quedé con la boca abierta.

¿Dónde estaba mi ropa?

Y lo que era más importante, ¿dónde me encontraba y quién tenía mi ropa? Pese al agudo dolor de cabeza que sentía, comencé a traer a mi mente los recuerdos de la noche anterior. El carro y la niña. Ese maldito carro me golpeó en la cabeza justo cuando apartaba a la niña de su trayectoria. ¿Cómo había dejado que eso me sucediera? Sin lugar a dudas, estaba desentrenado. Necesitaría reforzar mi velocidad.

Aunque sentía mi cuerpo dolorido y ligeramente magullado, aparté del todo las sábanas y me levanté de un salto de la cama, debía encontrar rápidamente mi ropa y volver a mi casa. Mala idea. Al levantarme tan bruscamente, me mareé y tuve que sujetarme al cabecero para evitar estamparme contra el suelo. Puse la otra mano sobre la cara y cerré los ojos, esperando que el mareo desapareciera. De pronto, oí un gemido de sorpresa seguido de un sonido de un objeto (me pareció una bolsa con algo dentro) caerse al suelo. Me quité la mano de la cara y miré en dirección a ese sonido, el mareo ya había desaparecido. El sonido vino desde el marco de la puerta, allí estaba ella. Hinata estaba en cuclillas, con las manos tapándole la cara y con una bolsa de la compra tirada de mala manera a su lado. No pude evitar que una mueca divertida se instalara en mi rostro. Era una imagen de lo más graciosa. Hinata llevaba su ropa habitual, para mi desgracia. Vestía esos pantalones piratas azul marino, sandalias ninja negras y esa horrenda chaqueta de color violeta que ocultaba su figura. Me acerqué lentamente hasta ella. Al llegar, me agaché hasta quedar a su altura.

-Hinata.- la llamé.

-Me a-alegro m-mucho de q-que e-estés bien, S-Sasuke-kun.- me dijo aún con sus manos cubriendo su faz.

Esa reticencia a mirarme no hizo otra cosa sino aumentar la gracia que me estaba empezando a provocar esta situación, a pesar de que hacía unos momentos estaba muy molesto por no tener mi ropa. Mis labios seguían curvados en esa media sonrisa divertida que se negaba a marcharse. Cosa que era perfectamente comprensible, la verdad. Porque estaba desnudo, en un cuarto que no sabía a quién pertenecía y a solas (por lo que parecía) con Hinata. Su actitud era tan inocente e infantil... Era increíble. Hacía mucho tiempo que nada me resultaba tan entretenido. Y eso que no estaba haciendo nada. Hinata continuaba con las manos cubriéndole la cara, muda como una estatua. Decidí divertirme un rato.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? ¿Es que nunca antes habías visto a un hombre desnudo?- le pregunté con voz ronca, sensual.

Ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, para divertimento mío. Tenía ganas de provocarla más, de ver todas y cada una de sus reacciones. Decidí presionar un poco más.

-¿Y por qué temes verme? Ahora tienes una ocasión perfecta para investigar a tu antojo. Estoy completamente expuesto y, a decir verdad, para mí el nudismo no es un problema.- le susurré provocativamente al oído.

Hinata dio un leve respingo mientras que negaba una y otra vez, enérgicamente, con la cabeza. El rubor ya se le extendía hasta las orejas, seguramente su cara estaría completamente roja tras sus manos. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas que esa media sonrisa que tenía no se hiciera más amplia, me costó mucho pero finalmente lo logré. Me apetecía hacer que me mirara. Eso sí que sería divertido.

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos entonces? Estoy justo a tu lado, no tienes por qué ver nada más si es lo que deseas.

Extremadamente confiada, ella asintió un poco. Intenté controlar la sonrisa. Sin embargo, como si siguiera temerosa por lo que pudiera ver, ella separó los dedos de la manos derecha dejando entrever su ojo. Estaba justo a su lado, como le había dicho, lo que hizo que se relajara un poco. Me miraba a la cara pero, en un momento dado, bajó ligeramente la mirada provocando que, de nuevo, se tapara completamente y enterrara la cara entre las rodillas. Sin poder evitarlo, se me escapó una corta y sutil carcajada. Como imaginé, la situación era de lo más entretenida. Ya casi ni me importaba averiguar dónde estaba ni qué había sido de mi ropa. "Vamos a ver qué pasa ahora.", pensé más emocionado de lo que debería. Alcé los brazos hacia ella y cogí sus manos, apartándoselas de la cara. Como supuse estaba colorada, su cara parecía un tomate maduro. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y luchaba por soltar sus manos de mi agarre. Inútilmente, cabe destacar. Tiré de sus brazos, para apegar su cuerpo al mío, provocando que se tensara y soltara un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-¿Qué tal así? Estando tan juntos no podrás verme más que la cara. Es lo que querías, ¿no?

La sujeté con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño, de las muñecas y las puse sobre mi pecho. Coloqué uno de mis brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura, mientras que con el otro la cogía de la barbilla y alzaba su cabeza. En esa postura, podía sentir todas y cada una de sus curvas, esas que se esforzaba constantemente por ocultar. Hmmm... incluso podía oler la suave fragancia de su perfume. Lilas si no me equivocaba. La sorpresa causada por mis actos, hizo que Hinata abriera desmesuradamente los ojos. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron. Negro contra blanco. Hinata abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si intentase decir algo pero las palabras se negasen a salir de su garganta. Eso me produjo una sensación de divertimento total. Una sonrisa, entre socarrona y divertida, se instaló en mi rostro. Me acerqué lentamente hacia su rostro. Ella miró, con rapidez, en todas las direcciones como si buscase una escapatoria. Al verse acorralada, fijó sus ojos en los míos. Me paré a escasos centímetros de su boca. Hinata se quedó sin aliento en ese momento. Parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Qué te sucede, Hinata? Como te he dicho, de este modo sólo puedes verme la cara.- le dije con voz ronca- Así que no tendrías que sentirte incómoda por mi desnudez. Claro que, si deseas verme, no tienes más que apártame un poco. No te lo impediré si lo que deseas es alejarte. Como podrás notar mi agarre no es que sea precisamente fuerte.

Con la firme intención de provocarla más, acerqué y rocé mis labios con los suyos, pero sin llegar a besarla. Noté cómo ella emitía un grito ahogado. Me empujó mi pecho con suavidad para apartarse un poco de mí. Con una rapidez que me sorprendió, se levantó y se dio la vuelta mientras que me decía un tartamudeo más remarcado que nunca.

-T-te t-traeré a-algo p-para q-que t-te ca-cambies.

Y rápidamente se fue corriendo de allí. Otra carcajada se me escapó al ver la escena, más fuerte que la anterior. Todo había sido incluso más divertido de lo que me esperaba al principio. Pero ya parecía haber terminado. Hinata me dijo que iría a buscar algo con lo que cubrirme, lo cual significaba que me traería la ropa. "Lástima. La verdad es que no me habría importado seguir jugando un poco más.", pensé ligeramente decepcionado. Siendo sinceros, me había sentido muy emocionado con esa provocación. En esos pocos minutos de juego, me había sentido más vivo que nunca desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hacía mucho que nada me estimulaba de esa manera. Había sentido cómo un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mí mientras que provocaba a Hinata. Un sentimiento que nunca antes sentí por nadie. Y no podía ser otra cosa que...

_Deseo_.

"Curioso.", pensé algo sorprendido. Jamás había sentido deseo por una mujer, pero la dureza de mi cuerpo en esos momentos parecía ser un claro síntoma de ello. Resultaba algo bastante evidente: deseaba a Hinata. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Ni yo mismo habría pensado algo así de no notar lo que estaba notando. Pocos minutos más tarde, apareció Hinata corriendo y me entregó una prenda. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, quedándose de espaldas a mí, nada más dármela. Me quedé alucinado. ¿Es que estaba de broma o qué?

-Hinata,- la llamé en tono serio- ¿qué es lo que significa esto?

-P-primero p-póntelo y l-luego te lo di-digo.- me contestó presa del nerviosismo.

¿Qué me lo pusiera? ¿Yo? Debía de estar de broma. Ni muerto pensaba ponérmelo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- le solté con voz airada.

-P-por f-favor.- me dijo suplicante.

-No pienso ponerme una toalla rosa alrededor de la cintura.

Esto sí que era bueno. Todo el buen humor se me fue en una exhalación. Ahora estaba cabreado, y mucho. Casi que prefería seguir desnudo. Pero, lo que era más importante, ¿por qué demonios no había traído mi ropa? Respiré profundamente intentando controlar la furia que padecía. Sentía unas fuertes ganas de maldecir.

-Tráeme mi ropa Hinata. Ya.- le ordené con voz dura.

-Yo... p-primero p-ponte e-eso y t-te lo explicaré t-todo. P-por favor...- me suplicó.

Como resultaba evidente que no me diría nada a no ser que me pusiera esa cosa horrenda, me resigné y la amarré en torno a mi cintura. Intenté controlar, a duras penas, la mueca de asco que tenía ganas de mostrar. No soportaba eso. Era humillante.

-Ya está. Ahora date la vuelta y explícamelo todo.- le dije intentando controlarme. Hinata se dio la vuelta y me miró sonrojada.

-¿R-recuerdas lo q-que p-pasó ayer?

-Sí.- contesté exasperado- Un carro estaba a punto de atropellar a una niña. La aparté y me di un golpe en la cabeza. Pero eso no es lo que necesito saber. ¿Qué pasó después?

-B-Bueno... S-Sakura te auscultó y d-dijo que t-te llevásemos a su c-casa, p-porque e-era la que m-más cerca e-estaba. S-Shizune-san nos vio y de-decidió a-ayudarnos.

-¿Y por qué no me llevasteis al hospital?- la corté, algo mosqueado.

-Había m-mucha gente. Podía s-ser algo grave y t-temíamos no llegar a t-tiempo.

-Genial. Así que estoy en casa de Sakura. Lo que siempre he deseado...- dije con ironía. Eso debía explicar el que el rosa fuera el color predominante de esa habitación.

-No di-digas e-eso. Sakura es-estaba m-muy preocupada p-por ti.

-Como si eso me importara.- le solté con cierto desdén- Lo que quiero saber ahora es lo que ha pasado con mis ropas.

Vi que ella se empezó a remover incómoda. Eso disparó mis alarmas. Era muy mala señal.

-Hinata...- le dije en tono de advertencia.

-Es q-que... y-yo... B-Bueno, v-verás...- farfullaba Hinata. Puso la mano a la altura del corazón y aspiró profundamente- Lo que pasa es que decidimos llevarte a casa de Sakura porque de ese modo podrían tratarte sin riesgos a que te pasara algo de camino al hospital. Por desgracia, apareció Tsunade-sama pidiendo a Sakura que la acompañase pues había ocurrido otro incidente.- Hinata era presa del nerviosismo. Hablaba tan rápido que ni tan siquiera tartamudeaba- Shizune-san decidió examinarte ella misma, así que te tumbamos en la cama de Sakura y, mientras yo la ayudaba, los chicos se fueron a ayudar con los disturbios. A los pocos minutos, Shizune-san me dijo que debía quitarte la ropa para examinar que no tuvieses más heridas. Me di la vuelta mientras lo hacía. Cuando te las quitó, me las llevé para lavarlas después de que te reconociera.

Hinata se paró y tomó aire antes de continuar.

-Al regresar, vi que se levantaba con una sonrisa. Me dijo que no había sido más que una leve contusión y que no tendría secuelas. Ya te había cubierto con las sábanas y dormías con expresión tranquila. Shizune-san debía irse para ayudar a Tsunade-sama y a Sakura en el hospital, por lo que decidí quedarme para cuidarte mientras estabas inconsciente. ¡Siento mucho haberte molestado!- gritó mientras se inclinaba a modo de disculpa.

Después de la diatriba, me quedé callado. Estaba boquiabierto. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que oí a Hinata hablar tanto tiempo sin parar. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa momentánea impresión seguía muy molesto, aún no sabía qué había pasado con mis ropas. Respiré profundamente varias veces, intentando controlar mi temperamento y no gritar o maldecir (que era lo que en verdad deseaba), para de ese modo poder hablar calmadamente para que Hinata me terminara de explicar todo y quitarme de una vez esa... monstruosidad.

-Bien, ahora que ya he recibido una explicación detallada de cómo llegué hasta aquí, lo que ahora quiero es que me devuelvas la ropa. Ahora.- le exigí. Hinata se encogió. Mis alarmas se dispararon de nuevo.

-¿Qué l-les su-sucedió a las e-etiquetas de t-tus ropas?

Fruncí el ceño ante esa extraña pregunta. Ya bastante me estaba costando mantener a raya mi irritación y mi mal genio, como para que ahora me saliese con preguntas raras. De repente, un mal presentimiento me provocó un nudo en el estómago. Intenté controlarme y mantener la neutralidad de mi voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, c-como te dije fui a la-lavarlas y...- se quedó callada, completamente sonrojada.

-¿Y...?- le inquirí.

-Cuando l-los saqué de la l-lavadora no tenían tan m-mal aspecto, p-pero la se-secadora...

-¡Mierda!- solté antes de poder controlarme- ¿Has metido a la lavadora y la secadora mi ropa?

-Esto, y-yo...- dijo Hinata, removiéndose inquieta- C-como no te-tenía e-etiquetas, es posible q-que me equivocara de p-programa.

Fantástico. Sencillamente fantástico. Definitivamente, la cosa no podía sino mejorar...

-Ese tipo de tela siempre debe lavarse a mano y, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debe meterse en la secadora. Además que eran todas prendas hechas a medida y por encargo. Ese tipo de prendas nunca lleva etiqueta.- le expliqué con el tono más controlado que pude.

-¡Oh!- exclamó ella, parecía más avergonzada que antes- L-lamento m-mucho lo ocurrido. P-pero no debes p-preocuparte. C-cuando salí a c-comprar, vi a Naruto-kun y l-le dije q-que fuera a tu c-casa. En u-una media hora llegará c-con tus p-prendas.

-Genial. Me encanta quedarme desnudo en un lugar que me incomoda, y con una horrenda toalla rosa tapando mis "atributos".- contesté con sarcasmo.

Era definitivo, las cosas podía empeorar. Y encima había dicho que se lo había pedido al idiota de Naruto. Y decía que estaría aquí en una media hora. ¡Ja! Tendría suerte de que apareciera antes de una hora... Volví a aspirar profundamente, tenía que calmarme o todo mi mal humor iba a recaer sobre Hinata. Y, aunque ella era en parte la culpable de mi "delicada" situación, no me pareció justo descargar sobre ella mi ira y frustración, no después de que se pasara la mayor parte de la noche anterior y este día en vela cuidándome. "Se ve que Naruto ha influido en mí después de todo.", pensé con cierta resignación, "De lo contrario, no estaría siendo tan benevolente con ella." En fin, no podía hacer nada frente a esa situación más que esperar. Esperaría pacientemente a que el dobe llegara con mi ropa y, nada más le oyera llegar, me desharía de esa odiosa toalla para que no la viera. Y asunto concluido. Nadie se enteraría. Bueno, nadie excepto Hinata pero estaba convencido de que ella no diría nada. No después de verme "en todo mi esplendor". Seguro que eso le avergonzaría demasiado hasta acordarse siquiera. Así que por eso podía estar tranquilo.

Entre los dos se produjo un extenso silencio durante varios minutos. Hinata miraba al suelo sonrojada, evitando como le era posible mi mirada. Yo la miraba fijamente sin verla realmente, estaba con mi mente en otra parte. El silencio se prolongó. Hinata no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para hablarme, o al menos esa era mi impresión, y yo no tenía ganas de hablar sencillamente. Tras varios minutos en ese plan, Hinata habló intentando acabar con la incomodidad que supuse que estaría sintiendo.

-Te t-traje comida. ¿Q-quieres que t-te prepare algo?- me dijo nerviosa y ruborizada, mientras juntaba sus dedos. La miré meditabundo unos instantes.

-Vale.- le contesté. De todos modos, no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que llegase el idiota de Naruto con mi ropa.

Sonriéndome un poco, recogió la bolsa de la compra que se había quedado en el suelo desde que ella llegara y se encaminó escaleras abajo. Yo la seguí de cerca. Mientras bajaban, me fijé en la magnífica vista que tenía justo delante. Hinata movía las caderas de una manera que me resultaba incitante, tanto estaba logrando avivar el deseo en mi interior. Tensé la mandíbula. Esa mujer tenía el trasero más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Y eso que había visto más de los que desearía, pues más de una mujer se lo había exhibido con total descaro casi enfrente a mi cara en más de una ocasión. Pero ninguno se le podía comparar. En comparación, todos esos se quedaban a la altura del betún. Estaba convencido de que el resto de su cuerpo sería igual de digno de admiración. En ese momento, por mi mente pasó la imagen fugaz de cómo sería ella bajo esas ropas anodinas y conservadoras, que ocultaban su figura al resto del mundo. Casi me podía ver quitándoselas y... De pronto me asaltó una duda.

-Hinata, ¿dónde están los padres de Sakura?- le pregunté.

-Se f-fueron hace unos d-días a hacer u-un viaje.- me respondió.

Lo que significaba que estábamos solos.

Sonreí de medio lado. Estaba a solas con Hinata. Sakura estaba en el hospital y, dependiendo de la gravedad de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, posiblemente no volviera antes de la noche; el pesado de Naruto no llegaría allí antes de una hora (eso con suerte) y los padres de Sakura estaban de viaje. Una situación muy prometedora... Empecé a ver con otro prisma la situación en la que me hallaba envuelto, a pesar de la evidente molestia que me causaba el estar con esa abominable prenda en torno a mi cintura. Llegamos al piso inferior, Hinata me guió hasta la cocina. Ella se dirigió directamente a la encimera mientras que yo me sentaba en una de las sillas y la miraba fijamente. Sacó los alimentos que había comprado y todos los utensilios que iba a utilizar. Pero se paró de repente, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Me miró con gesto avergonzado, casi como si se disculpara. Alcé una ceja al ver su expresión, dándole a entender que no entendía esa actitud suya. Ella pareció entender así que me dijo.

-No m-me había dado c-cuenta de que s-sólo te has cu-cubierto la p-parte i-inferior.- se explicó, estaba algo más sonrojada- T-ten, t-toma mi chaqueta.

Se la quitó y me la tendió. Contuve el aliento y apreté la mandíbula. Innegablemente, ganaba mucho sin esa chaqueta. La camisa que llevaba debajo era negra, de tres cuartos de manga y se le ceñía por completo al cuerpo remarcando todas sus voluptuosas curvas. No es que me importara cubrirme, era verano y a pesar de ser casi de noche hacía calor, por lo que no me preocupaba coger frío. Sin embargo, cogí la chaqueta y la puse en el respaldo de la silla. Ahora fue Hinata quién me miró sin comprender. Yo controlé como pude la sonrisa de suficiencia que amenazaba por aparecer.

-No es necesario. Es verano y hace calor.- le dije. Hinata asintió y me tendió los brazos, para así poder recuperar su chaqueta- Es mejor que estés sin ella. Como te he dicho, hace calor y si vas a estar cocinando aquí va a hacer mucho más calor. Te asfixiarás si andas con eso puesto.

Hinata parpadeó y abrió varias veces la boca para rebatir lo que acababa de decirle. Pero en seguida se dio por vencida, y asintió dócilmente antes de empezar a prepararlo todo. Saboreé una dulce primera victoria. No pude evitar sonreír por ello. Lo cierto era que así la vista mejoraba considerablemente. La observé en silencio mientras cocinaba para mí. Me quedé como hipnotizado viéndola moverse de un lado a otro de la cocina. La forma en la que se movía era... como la de una bailarina. Ese cuerpo esbelto que se movía con seguridad y firmeza pero, al mismo tiempo, con delicadeza y gracia. Era la mismísima personificación de la elegancia. Y estaba provocando en mí sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido. Sensaciones que estaba más que predispuesto a explorar. No obstante, si bien mi deseo era levantarme y actuar de acuerdo a los deseos que mi cuerpo demandaba, me quedé quieto observándola. En tensión. La potente intensidad de mi mirada era palpable hasta para Hinata, que me estaba dando la espalda, pues estaba más inquieta. Como si entendiera la naturaleza del modo en que la estaba mirando y eso la pusiera nerviosa. No es que quisiera que se convirtiera en un manojo de nervios, pero hay ciertas reacciones del cuerpo que uno no puede controlar por más que quiera. Sin embargo, cuando en un momento dado (casi había terminado de preparar mi comida) se puso de puntillas para coger un bote de especias de una estantería superior, se le subió un poco la camisa que llevaba dejando ver un poco de la piel de su espalda.

Y hasta ahí fue lo que pude soportar.

Me levanté con urgencia de la silla y me acerqué a ella. Cogí el bote, lo dejé con el resto de la comida y apagué el fuego de la cazuela, todo esto a la vez que cogía a Hinata por la cintura y la apartaba de encimera (casi con rudeza) para arrinconarla contra la pared que estaba frente a ésta. Todo en apenas unos pocos segundos. Hinata soltó un grito ahogado por mi repentina y nada esperada reacción. Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo, lo más que era posible, pero sin tocarla. Ella se me quedó mirando, quieta como una estatua y sin decir una sola palabra. Su expresión estaba entre sorprendida y avergonzada. Eso sólo consiguió excitarme aún más. Me tenía totalmente cautivado y ansiaba probar esos labios entreabiertos con tanta desesperación, que no estaba seguro de cómo estaba logrando contenerme. Tenía que saborearla, sentirla. Pero lo que notaba era el miedo e inseguridad de ella, y eso no era lo que yo deseaba. Deseaba que sintiera lo que yo.

-Esto... S-Sasuke-kun,- me dijo de repente, sorprendiéndome un poco- ¿q-qué es l-lo que t-te pasa?- me preguntó nerviosa.

-¿No lo supones?- le pregunté a su vez, con voz ronca por el deseo.

-Y-yo... n-no sé...- farfulló ella, bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Mala idea. Precisamente ahí abajo era donde más claramente se veía lo que me pasaba. Se sonrojó aún más si cabe y cerró con rapidez los ojos. Sin poder evitarlo, se me escapó una carcajada gutural. Hinata me miró en ese momento sorprendida y con cierta curiosidad, el miedo había desaparecido de su rostro por el momento.

-¿Qué sucede?- le cuestioné mientras le acariciaba el pelo con la mano derecha. Eso supuse que la calmaría más.

-Bueno, e-es que...- empezó a decir dubitativa. Cerró los ojos cuando le acaricié la mejilla con el pulgar- Me gusta cuando ríes. Tus ojos brillan con luz propia.- me confesó.

Su declaración me sorprendió, despertó en mí un sentimiento cálido que llevaba largo tiempo dormido. Y, aunque resultara difícil de creer, no me disgustó. Hinata abrió los ojos. El miedo se había ido por completo. Me miraba fijamente los labios, seguramente de manera inconsciente, pero eso fue suficiente invitación para mí. Sentía dentro de mí tanto calor como para derretir un glaciar. Bajé la cabeza y tomé posesión de sus labios. De su garganta brotó un gemido al sentir mi beso, detalle que aproveché para introducir mi lengua en su boca. En un primer momento, ella se quedó quieta y sin reaccionar debido a la sorpresa. Después, posó sus manos delicadamente sobre mi pecho y comenzó a corresponderme con torpeza. Pasé una de mis manos alrededor de su cintura, mientras que ponía la otra detrás de su nuca para poder profundizar el beso. Aferrándola de ese modo, me fue más sencillo aprisionarla con mi cuerpo contra la pared. Quería sentirla y que me sintiera.

Otro gemido salió de su garganta, lo que me provocó un estremecimiento de placer. Dejé sus labios para pasar a su delicado y blanco cuello. Ansiaba sentir el sabor de su piel. Pasé mi lengua por su garganta. Hinata suspiró. La cubrí de besos y le di un pequeño mordisco. La sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos. Noté que su miedo volvía en ese instante. Eso me produjo cierto desagrado. Contuve una mueca de disgusto. Sentía su cuerpo predispuesto a lo que estuviera por suceder, pero su mente parecía aferrarse a otras cosas. Yo no quería eso.

Quería que fuese _mía_.

No sólo su cuerpo, que ya estaba preparándose para mí, sino también su mente y su alma. _Lo deseaba todo_. Quería que ella me desease completamente. Sin dudas, sin vacilación, sin miedos. Deseaba que se me entregara sin reserva alguna. Cuando la miré a los ojos, vi que el miedo brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos perlados. Me miró casi suplicante.

-Sasuke y-yo... n-no estoy s-segura de...

-No tienes nada que temer, Hinata.- la corté, empecé a acariciar su pelo de nuevo.

-No c-comprendo l-lo que me p-pasa.- murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Su voz estaba a camino entre el miedo y el deseo. Seguramente estaba intentando controlar y entender lo que se estaba desatando en su cuerpo. "No sé de qué me sorprende.", pensé. Era demasiado pura, muy inocente como para cerciorarse de lo que sentía. Decidí que era hora de hacérselo entender. No sabía cuál sería su reacción pero, si debía rechazarme, que fuera en ese mismo momento. O más adelante no me detendría ni por ella ni por nadie. En esos momentos tenía el suficiente autocontrol como para detenerme, pero bien sabía que no duraría mucho. Aparté la mano con la que le sujetaba la cintura y la elevé hasta su pecho. Ella soltó un gritito y me miró atónita. Le acaricié el pecho con suavidad, Hinata se estremeció y gimió en respuesta mientras cerraba nuevamente los ojos.

-Esto es lo que te sucede.- dije con voz ronca y sin dejar de acariciar su pecho- Tu cuerpo reacciona a lo que hacemos, _a nuestro deseo_.

Aparté un momento la mano de su pecho y me pegué contra el cuerpo de ella. Ella jadeó al sentir mi erección contra su vientre. Quería que sintiera mi deseo, solo por ella. Mi respiración estaba tan agitada como la suya.

-Esto es lo que tú provocas en mí.- le susurré al oído con la voz cargada de deseo- El calor que desprende mi cuerpo es por ti, al igual que el calor que tú sientes es por mí.

Totalmente dispuesto a que se diera cuenta de lo que nos pasaba, decidí dar un paso más. La miré a los ojos mientras bajaba una mano hasta el centro de su cuerpo. Se quedó sin habla en el mismo instante en que mis dedos la acariciaron por encima de los pantalones en ese lugar. Se aferró a mis hombros mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por esas nuevas sensaciones. La acaricié con el pulgar hasta sentir su humedad y su calor incluso a través de la tela. Completamente extasiado, vi todas sus reacciones. Sus murmullos de placer inundaban mis oídos.

-¿Comprendes ahora lo que te pasa... lo que nos pasa?- le pregunté. Ella asintió con timidez, pero sin detenerme- Si deseas que pare dímelo ahora, más tarde dudo que sea capaz de controlarme. Dime, ¿deseas que siga Hinata?

Me detuve y esperé su respuesta. Después de unos segundos, hizo un leve y sutil asentimiento con la cabeza. Eso bastó para avivar el fuego que corría en ese momento por mis venas. Sin más dilación, me apoderé nuevamente de sus labios. Esta vez con más pasión y desenfreno. Acuné su cabeza en mis manos, explorando el interior de su boca con ansia. Devoré sus labios como un hombre hambriento devora un suculento banquete. Ella me respondía pero con timidez y torpeza. Aunque no tardó mucho en corresponderme con más soltura. Como ambos necesitábamos recuperar el aliento, me separé de sus labios y recorrí su blanco cuello con mi boca, mi lengua y mis dientes. Hinata me aferró la cabeza con una de sus manos, como si no quisiera que me alejara de ella.

Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, recreándome en cada una de sus curvas. Cuando no lo pude resistir más alcé, casi con brusquedad, la camisa que llevaba para dejar al descubierto sus pechos cubiertos por un sencillo sostén blanco. Sin demasiados miramientos, aparté esa molesta tela para dejar uno de sus pechos al descubierto. Levanté la mano y le acaricié la piel directamente por primera vez. El roce de su piel me arrancó un gemido. Era tan suave... más de lo que me había imaginado. Acaricié el endurecido pezón con el pulgar y me encantó sentir cómo se estremecía. Con una sonrisa, agaché la cabeza para lamerlo y así saborear su piel. La escuché gemir al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueaba la espalda contra la pared. Me deleité con su sabor. Todo de ella me embriagaba. Sentía mi entrepierna en un punto rayano al dolor. Notaba todo de ella. Su olor, su sabor, su suavidad... No podía soportarlo más. Tenía que desnudarla por completo en ese mismo instante. Ya me ocuparía de volver a centrarme en los preliminares después, primero debía quitarle todo lo que la cubría. Sin embargo, un sonido que no esperaba se oyó el lugar.

-¡Sasuke-baka! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te hemos traído tu ropa!

El grito de Naruto rompió todo. Hinata y yo nos desconcentramos en ese mismo momento. ¡Maldita sea! No esperaba que apareciera tan pronto... Justo cuando iba a ir a salir de la cocina apareció el causante de todo allí junto a Lee. Se quedaron de piedra.

Y no porque vieran cómo estábamos hace unos segundos Hinata y yo.

No. Ella, sin que yo me diera cuenta, se había escurrido de entre mis brazos y se había adecentado rápidamente la ropa y se había puesto la chaqueta, si bien no la había atado. A pesar de todo, ambos estábamos para foto. Con el pelo enredado, la respiración agitada, sonrojados a causa de la excitación. Sí, cualquiera se podría dar cuenta de que algo había pasado o estaba pasando. Hasta alguien tan idiota como Naruto debería darse cuenta. Genial, sencillamente genial. Nos habían pillado _in __flagrante __delicto_. O infraganti, como suele decirse. Ahora a ver cómo me libraba de esta con una buena excusa. "Pero ¿qué excusa?", pensé. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí sin escapatoria.

-B-Bueno, y-yo de-debo irme ya. Hasta p-pronto.- dijo Hinata agitadamente y se marchó más rápido que una exhalación.

Y ahí me dejó, solo ante el peligro. Ya estaba a punto de soltar una excusa que sonara convincente cuando Naruto miró hacia abajo y empezó a reírse. A mandíbula batiente. Por un momento no comprendí lo que pasaba.

-Sasuke jamás te había visto tan viril como hasta ahora.- me soltó sin dejar de reírse.

Lee me miró y también estalló en carcajadas. En ese momento fui consciente. _La toalla rosa_. Esa maldita cosa... Ya me había olvidado de ella. Los miré echando chispas por los ojos.

-Venga Sasuke,- dijo Naruto al ver mi expresión- Esa no es la actitud para hacer bien las cosas. ¿No quieres tu ropa? ¡No! Espera... ¿qué tal te vendría un poco de dignidad?

Sin poder contenerme ya, le agarré de la camisa y de un tirón lo empotré contra la pared.

-Eres un bocazas gilipollas.- le solté intentando contener la furia.

Naruto rió aún más fuertemente mientras que Lee luchaba por recobrar la compostura. Ya no se reía aunque se le escapaba alguna carcajada.

-Oye Lee,- dijo Naruto girándose para verlo- y yo que pesaba al entrar que Sasuke y Hinata estaban haciendo "cosas inadecuadas", pero seguro que Hinata estaba así del susto que le dio el ver a Sasuke-baka de esa guisa...

Y, en ese momento, le di un golpe en la cabeza.

_En esos momentos..._

Y eso fue lo que pasó. El muy idiota, a pesar del golpe que recibió, no se detuvo. Es más, parecía que ese hecho no había hecho sino mejorar la diversión de ese imbécil. Nada más coger mi ropa, Naruto se estuvo riendo a expensas mía durante un buen rato. Hasta que volví a golpearlo y amenazarlo. Pero ni eso pareció acobardar al muy insensato. Después de comer lo que me preparó Hinata antes de... el "encuentro", me fui directo a mi casa (en el complejo Uchiha) y no salí hasta esa mañana porque debía comprar unas cosas en el supermercado. Al salir de allí me crucé en el camino de vuelta a mi casa con Kiba y Shino. Como de costumbre, no les presté atención hasta que oí a Kiba bromear acerca de "toalla" y "rosa".

Eso bastó para enfurecerme. En menos que canta un gallo, llegué a mi casa y tiré de mala manera la compra para salir disparado hacia la casa de Naruto y así ajustar las cuentas con él. Debía felicitarle personalmente esa gran labia que poseía. Y en eso estoy en estos momentos. Ya ni me importa si piensa o sospecha o sabe que estuve de forma muy _íntima_ con Hinata. Solo quiero callar su enorme bocaza, simplemente. Ya solo me faltan unos pocos metros para llegar hasta su puerta. Unos segundos más y...

-Sasuke-kun.- me llama una suave voz. Me giró y ahí la veo.

-Hinata. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de hablar contigo.- le digo.

-Naruto-kun n-no está.- me dice.

-¿Y dónde puedo encontrarlo?- le pregunto con urgencia.

Abre una puerta ahí cerca y entra dentro del piso. Pensando que Naruto está dentro, la sigo rápidamente pero el apartamento está vacío. La miro con expresión exasperada. Sus ojos me miran con disculpa.

-No está a-aquí. Este e-es mi p-piso.

-No tengo tiempo que perder Hinata.- me doy la vuelta para irme.

-¡Espera!- me grita agarrándome por la camisa- N-no es n-necesario que vayas a p-por él. Ya he ha-hablado c-con él, al e-enterarme que s-se lo había contado a Kiba-kun y a Shino-kun.- me explicó- Le he p-pedido que no lo c-cuente. He he-hecho que me dé su palabra. S-Sabes que s-siempre cumple. Así q-que no contará n-ni lo de la t-toalla... ni l-lo o-otro.- esto último lo dice en voz más baja, totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Sabía lo que...?

-N-no, lo i-imaginaba p-pero no estaba s-seguro. D-de hecho, a Kiba-kun y a Shino-kun s-sólo les ha c-contado lo de l-la t-toalla...

Asiento, no es que me alegre pero al menos sé que no seguirá contándolo. Y menos el otro incidente. Hinata me ha soltado y parece más tranquila. De todos modos, aunque no se lo diré a ella, voy a encargarme de Naruto. No será tan grave como pretendía al principio pero voy a vengarme. Observo atentamente a Hinata y el deseo que sentí la tarde anterior vuelve a mí, agitándome como un volcán en erupción. Miro hacia un lado y hacia el otro. No hay nadie a la vista. Perfecto. Sonrió con malicia, dejando entrever mis intenciones. Hinata se tensa y contiene el aliento al darse cuenta. Antes de que pueda impedírmelo, le arrebato las llaves y entro en el piso cerrado con llave la puerta tras de mí. Ahora sí que no hay riesgos a que nos moleste nadie.

Es el momento de acabar con lo que empezamos...


End file.
